Alice's Twins
by Jalice223
Summary: Twins of Alice and Kalona, one the darkness of Kalona, the other the lightness of Alice,one personifies good, the other evil. One could tip the scale of good and evil, which will it be. lemons, cannon pairing, Damien/OC Eric/OC


**Chapter One: Mall Excursion**

**Disclaimer:** My sister and I don't own Twilight Saga or House of Night Series. That credit goes to Stephenie Meyer and P. C. Cast and Kristen Cast.

**AN:** Our apologies for a not gay Damien, if you do not like this change, don't read any further. Just kidding …or are we?

**Cira:** Yay… I get the gay dude. *rolls eyes sarcasticly.* I hope he's at least hot!

**Cara: **You're wondering if he's hot! Since when does that matter?

**Cira:** Easy for you to say, you have _Eric_. Humph… *Crosses arms*

**Cara: **well…we've

**Cira: **Spoiled enough…

**Cira and Cara: **ON WITH THE STORY

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the couch with Renesmeein my lap reading Sweep Volume One. She told me Cira let her borrow it but it's hard to believe that Cira would let Renesmee read something so dark. That's why I had Renesmee in my lap so I could over look what she was reading. But I noticed the weird writing on the edges and corners of each page. I was a little worried of what they mean especially when it comes to Cira.

Suddenly a loud crashing sounds from Cira's room. We heard papers shifting and books scrapping the floor. That's when something shattered and an eerie silence fell upon the house. Everyone was gathered in the living room. This is one of the worst tempers we have experienced with Cira. We don't know where it came from but when Cira found us, the only thing she said was 'Hi, Mother,' looking toward Alice.

Cira's bedroom door was blown off its hinges and Cira ran to the railing.

"Renesmee!" Cira screamed and threw herself over the railing.

Everyone gasped and watched as she fell to the ground. I saw Esme and Alice grab each other's hand and gasp. But Cira landed smoothly on her feet and smoothly and gracefully, rising slowly with an evil glare. Edward moved in front of me and Renesmee, protectively, staring at Cira's cat, Circe.

"My book, now," Cira demanded.

**Edward's POV**

I stood in front of my wife and daughter, protectively; my eyes on Cira's cat Circe. It was odd for a cat to have thoughts but yet this one does.

_She's going kill your daughter; she's going to kill your daughter,_ Circe sang._ Come on, you know you want to. Go on, go on, do it. You know you're a demon, just prove it, show them._

Cira's thoughts were confused and misguided. I could see it in her eyes, the conflicted agony of a struggle. I gazed behind me at my daughter and wife and Renesmee raised the book up in the air. Everyone watched as it flew from her hand and into Cira's hand. A puff of dark purple smoke formed around Cira and she was gone. I knew where she had gone, my meadow.

I had showed it to her once when she had wanted to get away from us. She had seen it as a peaceful place and an aura of goodness.

"I guess I'll fix the door…again," Esme sighs.

"Well, isn't she the pocketful of sunshine this morning?" Jasper said sarcastically.

For the first time ever, Jasper was smacked instead of Emmett, and Emmett falls over laughing at him.

**Aphrodite's P.O.V.**

Zoe, Shawnee, Erin, Erik, Cara and I filed into my vampire lovers black sedan while Darius and Damian sat in the front. It didn't take long before we were headed down the road to Denny's. It's odd for me to be eating something besides gourmet French food that served at home or health food at the House of Nights. We're also going to a mall in Seattle and stay there over night. I'll be paying for everything. I sat in the very back seats, in between Zoe and Cara with Erik in the floor in front of Cara. Cara's hands were running through his hair as she was bopping her head to the MP3 and singing to it. Erik seemed to be in a trance, listening to her voice and feeling her hands in his hair. We all know what she's listening to, Pocketful of Sunshine.

Suddenly without warning Cara's eyes went black, I looked over at Cara. Her hands stopped playing with Erik's hair and started gripping it. Erik's eyes popped open and his mouth dropped open.

"Ow, Ow! Cara let go. Ow!" Erik started to yell.

I turned to Zoey and shook her, pointing to Cara. We both gazed at Cara waiting for her to come out of the vision. That's when I was sucked into the same vision as her.

_Damien lay over a girl who closely resembled Cara but only in dark clothing. He supported his weight on his hands and the girl seemed dazed by something. Damien leaned down to her ear and whispered in it._

"_I will always protect you," Damien whispered._

_He moved to hover over her face and leaned down to kiss her. I saw the girl wrap her arms around him and pull him closer to her._

I sat back in my seat and looked at Cara bewildered.

"Do you have a twin sister?" I asked her.

Erin and Shawnee turned around to face us and Cara surprised. She suddenly burst into a loud uproar of laughter causing Darius to slam on the breaks. Cara grabbed Eric's shoulders and held him back from hitting the seats. Darius looked back at her from the front seat and glared.

"So what that was you kissing Damien?" I asked with a hint of suspicion in my voice. Damien looked back up us.

Eric leaned his head back and looked at Cara with clear agony written on his face.

"WHAT?" He demanded. Darius quickly got out of the car and opened the backseat door.

"Ok, what is going on back here?" He asked with a look of pure heartbreak in his eyes. Apparently he didn't like slamming on his brake and messing up his car.

"Alright, alright, I do have a twin sister," Cara told us and then gazed down at Erik. "I would never do that to you."

Cara leaned down toward Erik and placed her lips on his, kissing him. It was fine at first until it started to get to deep.

"Guys!" I screamed and Cara pulled her head back resumed playing with his hair and listening to her music.

**Alice's POV**

_A boy lay over Cira, supporting his weight on his hands and Cira seemed dazed by something. The boy leaned down to her ear and whispered in it._

"_I will always protect you," the boy whispered._

_He moved to hover over her face and leaned down to kiss her. I saw Cira wrap her arms around him and pull him closer to her._

What was that? Who was that actually? That vision just came out of nowhere as I was getting things together to go to the mall in Seattle. They have great shops and my sisters and I need to stop at Victoria Secrets. Cira had returned home in the afternoon around lunch time and Esme was cooking Renesmee's favorite food, macaroni and cheese with chicken nuggets. Renesmee kept her distance from Cira after what happened this morning. After lunch Cira went back to her room and started cleaning it.

I worry about her sometimes, I may not know much about being a mother but I know how to take care of my family. She always seemed to struggle with something and it bothers me that she doesn't get along with Jasper. Something is bothering her to where she acts that way. I can see it in her eyes sometimes when she looks at me, there's a struggle.

Maybe this boy that was in my vision can help her. I looked over at Edward and he shrugged her shoulders. One thing I know for sure is that something will happen at the mall. I grab my purse from my room and ran down.

"Who wants to go shopping?" I asked loudly for everyone to hear.

That's when my daughter came running down stairs and was right in front of me, bouncing with a huge smile on her face.

"I want to," Cira told me, excitedly.

"We'll go, too," Rose spoke up for her and Emmett.

"I want to go to, Aunt Alice," Renesmee said standing up from beside Bella and Edward.

"Guess we'll go, too," Bella sighed.

"Good. We'll take my Porsche and Bella's Ferrari," I told them. "We're going to Seattle by the way."

"Alright!" Cira said fist pumping the air.

That's one of the things the family says she's like me with. That and my dark hair. We all got into the cars and I left in the lead with Jasper in the passenger seat and Cira behind me. Bella drove her Ferrari with Edward in the passenger seat and Renesmee, Emmett and Rosalie in the backseat. We drove as fast as we could to Seattle. We planned to stay the night there, also. I hope everything goes well there.


End file.
